Providence
by HaloSilvercross
Summary: King Oga prepares for a battle against King Behemoth that according to the high priestess will be his last. His spouse Furuichi is worried about the chance of Oga really leaving him and their kids.What happens between these two as Oga prepares to head off to what might be his death. ntions of mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

**PROVIDENCE**

**A/n: the title means something like fate or destiny. always have wanted to do a fic for this pairing and in the spur of the moment cooked this up. It didn't turn up as I had planned per-say but it's still fine. I think.**

**Warning: Shounen-ai. Mentions of mpreg. OOC.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Your highness!" a voice is heard from outside the royal chamber.

After having the permission to enter, the knight stands tall and says "your highness, King Behemoth's army has infiltrated the outer gates. It'll not be long before they breach the main gates and they'll be upon us in moments''.

The dark haired king nodded as his spouse continued to fix his armor on him.

"Then prepare the men and ready the horse. Tonight we go into battle!" this brave statement was followed by a yelp as his shoulder plate was strapped on more tightly than usual, displaying his spouse's dark mood.

The knight hid his smile as much as he could, bowed and went away.

"You're angry" said the king matter-of-factly.

"No" came the abrupt reply.

"Yes" the king pushed.

"I'm not angry Tatsu, I'm _upset_"

"Taka, I" he let out another yelp as his breast plate was tightened with force again.

He sighed as his spouse continued to fix on his armor for him. Usually this was done by his menservants but tonight was a special occasion and Furuichi had insisted on doing it himself.

Oga couldn't help the small smile that danced on the edge of his lips. What a sight his husband was with his pale skin, almost sheer snow white robe fluttering around, his gold and silver armband and belt glistening under the light, his bangles chiming softly and his ring-like shaped crown holding his beautiful silver hair in place. And the annoyed expression he wore made him seem even more beautiful.

As the last piece of armor was fixed, Furuichi moved away from Oga but the king grasped his husband's left hand and brought it to his lips. He kissed the soft palm gently and looked up to see a pained expression on his beloved's face.

Oga's right hand cupped his husband's cheek.

"You _know_ I have to do this"

Furuichi leaned into the hand.

"I hope you don't have to go"

Oga smiled softly.

"I'm the king of this land Taka. I have to''

Furuichi frowned "You're also _my husband_. And a father to two children. _Our _children."

Oga's smile is sad as he says "but this is my responsibility"

Furuichi's shoulder slumped. "Did you know that En can already sense it? His power is getting stronger than ever but because of his worry he's getting a bit careless and has had more accidents with his flames. Even little Beel knows something is wrong. It took me forever to convince them to sleep tonight"

As he said this he leaned into his dark haired lover's chest. Oga placed both of his hands on his pale angel's waist and brought him as close to him as he could despite the thick armor and all.

"I would love to see them before I leave, but I…if I do then I won't be able to go. Argh, never mind! I'll just train En after I come back and we can take baby Beel to the forest that he likes so much too!" said Oga with his devil-like smile.

Furuichi looked up and smiled too for a few seconds before going somber again.

"B-but if what the high priestess said was true and this would be the last…" he was cut off by Oga's finger on his lips.

"Eh, you know that Kunieda spews all sorts of crap all year long so don't worry about it! Besides do you think an old geezer like Behemoth can be the cause of my death? Bah, nonsense!"

Furuichi lifted an eyebrow "I don't think King Behemoth can actually lift up his sword. It's his sons I'm more worried about".

Oga held his husband at arm's length and asked "are you questioning my manliness, Takayuki Furuichi? Because I can assure you the prove is in the chamber right next to us in the form of two healthy, powerful young boys in slumber"

Smiling slyly Furuichi said "I wouldn't mind a reminder every now and again actually King Tatsu"

As the silver haired man traced his husband's chest with his index finger Oga leaned forward and caught his lower lip between his own.

After a few nips they start kissing with more passion.

_The day will come when 36 pillars will loom upon the kingdom of Ishiyama. The king shall head to battle wielding his mighty sword, carrying the burden of the whole kingdom upon his shoulders and he shall return with victory. A victory smeared in blood. The blood of none but of his own death._

The words of the high priestess kept ringing around in Furuichi's ears and he was sure it was the same to Oga too as he kissed more furiously, whipping his tongue around, tasting every crevice in his mouth. Furuichi did not go down easily.

As they broke the kiss, sharing the air with their foreheads leaning on each other, Furuichi realized that his husband was worried about the battle. _Not afraid_. Oga was never afraid. _Of anything_. It was proven when he lead the rescue team few years ago to save him from the clutches of the most terrifying creature to ever walk the earth; the Akubaba.

Furuichi wasn't sure if he had been afraid of the giant creature or the man fighting it bare-handed grinning like a fool. Needless to say a few months later they were happily married. After finding out that he was carrying the Ishiyama Kingdom's heir of course.

Oga thrived in the face of danger. The adrenaline rush was like a drug to him; addictive. Furuichi had managed to learn and accept that part of his life mate the years they had been married.

The king might be known to be a violent and bloodthirsty but when it came to his lover and his children he was anything but. As Furuichi kept teasing him, he is nothing but a giant cuddly teddy bear in the form of a big oaf.

Furuichi was brought back by the words "promise me".

He looked up with confusion clearly in his face.

"Promise me you won't beat yourself up over this if things turn out to be different. You have to be strong for the children and the kingdom" said Oga.

"You're asking me not to cry?"

Oga shook his head "I can't ask of that from you. That's too much. That will be cruelty. I just…I just want you to be strong ok? Just be strong. Like when Akubaba held you hostage. There was never a stronger man than you that I've ever seen"

Furuichi was amused "being held as a _hostage_ is the highest form of bravery?"

Oga laughed "being held prisoner in place of a _family of strangers_ is the highest form of bravery, Taka"

"But that time, I knew you would come for me. That's what made me strong, that made me hold on" said Furuichi hesitantly.

Oga's face scrunched up into a frown "Taka, did you see anything this time? Is that why you're worried this time? Did you see me…?"

Furuichi couldn't trust himself to answer so he shook his head in denial.

As the knights assembled below, the noise level increased.

Oga released Furuichi but took his hand in his own again "I have to leave now, to the battlefield"

Furuichi stood on his tiptoe and chastely kissed Oga.

Oga headed out.

But he hesitated outside the door. He turned and smiling, he said "I'll see you later, Taka-chin"

Furuichi struggled to keep his smile in place and not cry at the loving nickname his husband had called him all those years ago.

"Get home early you Violent Ogre''

They said no other thing as the love filled nicknames said everything they felt; love.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/n: **

Just to be clear:

1) Oga is the King of Ishiyama (a kingdom)

2) Oga and Furuichi are married

3) They have 2 kids: En and Beel

4) Kunieda is the high priestess who predicted the battle against Behemoth will kill Oga.

5) Furuichi has a premonition power although not as strong as the high priestess's. That's why Oga asks him if he 'saw 'anything.

6) Akubaba is a terrifying creature who once held Furuichi prisoner. Oga saved him. They became lovers.

**-There's suppose to be more of this where Furuichi did get a vision of the battle and does something because for it. But I decided it might get to long and rambly so I stopped here. Perhaps a companion piece someday. Or a new chapter. What do you think?**

~silver~


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**A/n : Lo and behold! back by popular demand..:D. thanks for the revies,favs and alerts! Glad that you guys enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it. All pumped up by lack of sleep and caffeine and we all know that leads to superb fanfic ideas and the sudden urge to update…lol…**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

As soon as his husband left the chambers, all his false bravado crumbled and Furuichi not only found himself holding on to the bedpost as though it was a lifeline but he struggled to breathe as well.

In his sorrow and frustration he nearly pulled off the curtains framing their enormous bed but at the last moment he simply sat on the deep velvet sheets of the bed and hugged himself trying not to fall apart.

Oga had been right. God forbid but if something does happen to him on the battlefield then the kingdom and the people will need him to take charge and stay strong.

He was suddenly overwhelmed with the urge to see his sons so he pulled himself together and walked out of the chamber. Outside the two posted knights bowed in respect. He only managed to give them a tight smile and he knew that they knew of the sadness behind that smile.

His sons' room was in the same hallway as their own chambers but several doors down as they wanted the privacy during their intimate moments.

He was definitely surprised to find not only the usual two knights guarding the door but also the sight of Kanzaki and Himekawa standing there too.

"What in the world are you two doing here?" he hissed in annoyance.

With his laid-back manner Kanzaki said "Hah? Isn't it obvious? We're on guard duty today"

When one lacks mannerism even when speaking to the royal family, one has to deal with that person with a lot of patience. Lots of it.

"You're supposed to be on the battlefield. You're one of the best long-distance archers Himekawa! And you Kanzaki are one of the highest ranked fighters. You're supposed to be helping my husband fight!"

It was Himekawa who answered, "We're here to protect you and the princes'".

Furuichi rolled his eyes. "From what?! There's no threat here".

Kanzaki huffed "It was the kings' order. Stupid Ogre"

Despite the slight anger Furuichi was amused by Kanzaki's blatant disrespect. Everyone was used to it. He was one of Oga's longtime friends after all.

Besides if the king let him do it then there's no one who can question him can they.

"At least tell me that Tojo went with him" Furuichi asked.

Himekawa, being the more understanding between the two, smiled as a yes.

Furuichi couldn't help the sigh of relief. The number one strongest knight will make sure to protect his husband from harm with his own life. Of course, Oga being the fool that he is will rather die than be saved by someone else but he didn't know that the knight had made a pledge to Furuichi to keep him out of harm's way.

He was startled out of his thoughts by Kanzaki when he asked, "So Furuichi? I hope you sent Oga away as a happy man. You guys sure took enough time alone in your chambers. Entertained him well enough I hope".

He couldn't help the crimson blush spreading on his face. He opened his mouth to utter a protest but was beat to it by Himekawa hitting him on the head.

"You arse. Don't stick your nose in other people's business!"

Kanzaki hissed and held his head "Ow, you idiot! What was that for?!"

Himekawa leaned on a pillar and said off-handedly "I should get a leash for you. You're too much trouble"

Furuichi broke out into a real smile then "Alright you two love-birds, break it off. And save it for the chambers" He couldn't help but add the last line as he entered his children's room.

Honestly, how those two started a relationship will be a mystery forever. One minute everyone had to practically drag them off each other but the next there they were saying they were sleeping together.

The chamber was quite spacious but unlike their own, which had a more romantic air, this one was more cheerful. Colors were splayed everywhere and a bed and a crib stood at one end of the room. A basket full of toys took up a spot in a corner.

Furuichi headed straight to the bed and sat on one end while the other side was taken up by En's sleeping form. He was wearing green pajamas and hugging a teddy bear Furuichi had made when he was born.

His son looked so innocent and worry free right then. Furuichi pushed some of the hair blocking his eyes behind his ears and smiled fondly. Suddenly En opened his eyes drowsily and whispered "Papa?"

Furuichi smiled softly." Shh, its okay go back to sleep".

Just then, a noise came from the crib. When Furuichi went and checked, baby Beel was twisted up in his own blanket and was struggling to free himself. Gently extracting his second son from the blanky trap, he laid him down next to En.

He laid down too, with Beel in the middle of the bed.

"Daa. Daa!"

Furuichi handed the baby the rattle he deemed his most precious asset. The baby snuggled happily next to his big calling the one and a half year old a baby was a bit of a stretch.

"Papa, are you worried about daddy?" asked En.

Furuichi sighed and tried his best to smile.

"If I said no then it'll be a lie. And we all know that lying to family is bad"

"So you are worried?" asked En.

Furuichi brought himself up on his elbow.

"What about you?"

En bit his lower lip for a second and hesitantly said "urm, well I guess not. I mean daddy is so strong after all!"

Despite his adorable and brave statement, Furuichi could sense the unease underneath the words of the six year old.

"Well, that's very nice but Papa is very worried actually. Your daddy is strong but he's still human too"

He sneaked a glimpse at his first born and saw the corners of his eyes all watery.

" W-well, I'm worried to Papa. But daddy said strong men don't fear"

Furuichi huffed. Trust Oga to try and turn their son into a fighting demon. He lied down on his back while Beel pulled on his robe and clambered on to his chest, lying there contently and saying a soft 'daa'. He briefly wondered if he should be worried that his year old son could say nothing but that.

"Your daddy needs a good ear pulling for that. It's okay to worry En. If you're worried then it shows how much you love someone"

There was silence for a few seconds during when Furuichi closed his eyes. But they shot open again when he felt En's frame pressing up against him.

He returned the surprising hug.

Burying his face in at Furuichi's side En muttered into his robes "Don't worry Papa. Daddy will be fine. You'll see. He'll come back all covered in blood as always and he'll hug us and say he loves us. Then he'll give you a big icky kiss and you'll complain how gross he looks like."

Furuichi laughed light-heartedly."Your daddy always stains my robe with blood. I have to hide sometimes from him"

"You said if you worry that means you love that person right?"

Furuichi 'hmm'ed while stroking the hair of his youngest.

"Then you must be worried sick".

Furuichi looked at his son and asked "why?"

En sat up and flailing his hand wildly "because you love daddy so much". He held out both his hand as far apart as he could and said "You love him this much, right? I remember daddy telling me this when I asked"

Furuichi couldn't help but laugh in joy with Beel adding 'daa-buh's' along with him. Now he realized why he wanted to see his kids.

Children are so very innocent. Their view on the world can be so very simple that it puts adults to shame.

If only the adults share the simple view like them everything would be terribly simple and considerably less messy.

Furuichi settled Beel on the bed and lurched towards En and pinning him down tickled him mercilessly. En started flailing and laughed. Furuichi also blew raspberries [1] on both En and Beel. The baby enjoyed it so much that he let spurts of electricity lightly shock Furuichi.

He simply laughed it off and flopped in the middle of the bed with En on his right and Beel on his left. Hugging his children closer he pecked them on their foreheads.

"We're gonna' be okay. Your daddy's going to be okay too", he said.

And for just that moment he felt he truly meant those words.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**A/N: Ok so there isn't any OgaFuru in here but I wanted the kids to make an appearance and show the loving bond in the family. And yes I made Himekawa and Kanzaki screw each other so sue me. I think they make a lovely couple. Hehehe.**

**[1]-by some chance,you DON'T know what a raspberry when you blow on someone's stomach and it makes funny farty ,funny farty love personal experience from having siblings...*eye roll*.  
**

**So you guys made me spew out more chappies. Lol. The next one should have Hilda,Aoi and The Red Tail girls. And Furuichi taking a drastic move,leaving Oga a unhappy spouse.  
**

**Leave lovely reviews if possible. Come on feed me people!**

**~silver~**


End file.
